Tomber le masque
by nyxox
Summary: Spoil Spirit of justice. Où quand Trucy se fait emprisonnée alors qu'elle est innocente, et que Polly promet de la sauver. OS.


**Tomber le masque**

 **La salle de théâtre était sans cesse remplie. Avec un Trucy aussi talentueuse, le bouche à oreilles avait fini le reste. En passant une main dans son épi, Apollo soupira. Il détestait attendre, mais il ne pouvait jamais résister aux yeux mouillés de Trucy. Il espérait juste qu'il ne servirait pas de nouvel assistant dans ses tours plus que douteux. À ses côtés, Athéna était l'opposé du jeune homme. Elle regardait la scène avec des étoiles dans les yeux et n'attendait qu'une chose : que le spectacle commence.**

 **Comme si une entité avait entendu leurs prières, les rideaux s'ouvrir sur une Trucy déguisée en Alice aux pays des merveilles. À coup de tours de magie, Trucy faisait se lever la foule. Puis dans un bruit sourd, une jeune femme sortit d'une boite qui était sur la scène. Avec ses cheveux violets et ses oreilles de lapin, elle devait avoir l'âge de Trucy. Peut-être plus. Un combat s'engagea entre les deux filles et la violette disparue , chassée par le chapeau magique de Trucy. Quand le spectacle fut fini, tout le monde se mit à applaudir. Admirant la salle, Trucy hésita. Puis elle remonta sur scène, un rappel ne pouvait pas faire de mal à personne, non ? Avec un grand sourire, elle remonta sur scène pour effectuer son lancer de couteaux. Elle n'eut le temps que d'en lancer un puisque la boite s'ouvrir comme par magie et laissa tomber le cadavre d'un homme à terre. Trucy déglutit et trembla. Que faire dans cette situation ? Finalement, un policier sur place monta sur scène et évalua le corps rempli de cicatrices. D'une voix bourrue il déclara :**

 **« On les emmène tous les gars. J'appelle la centrale pour leur dire que nous avons un meurtre sur le dos. »**

 **Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le drame. Assise dans sa cellule, Trucy essayait d'être forte et de ne pas craquer. Finalement, un agent vint la chercher pour la conduire dans une des salles d'interrogatoires, là où elle pourrait préparer une stratégie pour le procès.**

 **En arrivant devant la porte, Trucy prit une grande aspiration et afficha son plus beau sourire avant d'entrer. Elle s'assit sa chaise, toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres et s'exclama :**

 **« Tu as vu Pollly, ils n'hésitent pas à me mettre des menottes. Ils n'ont jamais vu mon tour avec les cadenas. »**

 **Malgré son ton joyeux, le bracelet d'Apollo se déclencha. Soucieux de ne pas se faire démasquer tout de suite, il continua sa discussion avec la jeune magicienne.**

 **« Mais tes cadenas sont truqués Trucy, et tu le sais parfaitement.**

 **-Chut Polly, on ne révèle pas ses secrets aux moldus !**

 **-Pourtant tu me les as montrés. »**

 **Une petite lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de l'adolescente.**

 **« Mais Polly, toi c'est différent tu es mon assistant. »**

 **Encore une fois, le bracelet se mit à trembler. Pourtant rien n'avait changé chez la jeune fille. Elle souriait et le taquinait, comme à son habitude. Mais quelques choses sonnaient faux dans la tête à Apollo.**

 **« Dis Trucy, demanda prudemment le jeune homme, tu es sûre que tout va bien. »**

 **Elle attrapa une mèche de cheveux qu'elle tortilla entre ses doigts.**

 **« Oui ça va. »**

 **Le bracelet se fit plus violent cette fois. Bien décidé à obtenir la vérité, Apollo observa les mauvaises manies qu'avait prises Trucy. Il ne savait pas d'où le venait ce don, mais il était très utile pendant ses procès et ses interrogatoires.**

 **« Ecoute, le boss est à l'autre bout de la terre. Je l'ai appelé, il ne peut pas prendre le premier avion, il est coincé là bas. Je lui ai promis qu'Athéna et moi nous te sortirons de là. »**

 **Un nouveau tic apparut alors qu'Apollo s'inquiétait.**

 **« Je sais pour papa, de toute façon il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il soit mon avocat, il détruirait le procureur pour pouvoir me sauver. Mais je vais bien Polly. Je vais vraiment bien. »**

 **Encore une fois, le bracelet vint démentir sa version.**

 **« Tu mens Trucy. Tu joues parfaitement bien la comédie, mais je commence à te connaitre depuis quelques années. Et là, tu me mens. Je suis là pour t'aider Trucy. Tout comme Athéna ou monsieur Edgeworth. On va te sortir de là, je te le promets. »**

 **Trucy était fatiguée après toutes ses nuits blanches au sein de sa cellule. Et les mots d'Apollo eurent raison d'elle. Lentement, son masque se brisa en mille morceaux, laissant apparaitre une enfant terrifiée et en larmes.**

 **« Je te jure que je n'ai rien fait Polly, dit elle à travers ses sanglots. Tous nos couteaux ont des fausses lames. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne comprends rien. »**

 **Ses larmes continuèrent à couler, et Apollo aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Si son masque avait cédé si facilement, c'est que la jeune fille devait être à bout.**

 **« Je vais t'aider Trucy. Je te le jure. »**

 **Sur ces mots il commença l'interrogatoire, bien décidé à sauver celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. De son côté, Trucy priait pour qu'il découvre le vrai coupable afin de pouvoir enfin sortir.**


End file.
